


Never Enough

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Emotional, Freeform, Hurt, M/M, Sad, bluebeanieee, kurooken - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kenma hasn't smiled brightly eversince. But now he has Kuroo. Or so he thought.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 19





	Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

> another angst! This is my second work hehe. I'm sorry in advance for my grammar and spelling errors

"Hey watch out!" Kuroo gripped Kenma's wrist to prevent the crowd of people from running him over.

Kenma, on the other hand just stared on his wrist, a small blush forming on his cheeks.

"Are you listening?"

Kenma snapped out of his trance when Kuroo poked his cheek. The smaller just smiled sheepishly then turn to look away to avoid Kuroo's gaze.

"I said we should hurry so that we can enjoy this day longer." Kuroo sighed and decided to drag Kenma to the amusment park.

Kenma grunted at the taller boy. "Will you please walk slowly? I don't have long legs like you."

"Oh sorry."

Kuroo lessen his pace which made Kenma chuckle. He loves seeing Kuroo like this. For Kenma, even without the amusement park, having Kuroo beside him is more than enough. His prescence is like the sun. It brings him warmth.

"You're excited aren't you?"

Kuroo smiled at Kenma's remarks and nods. "I really like riding the roller coaster. Also, you're with me right now. It's rare to see you go outside your blankets you know."

"It's dangerous outside the blankets." Kenma fidgets with his fingers making Kuroo pout.

"Dangerous makes it fun you know."

"Whatever you say."

The two continues their conversation until they reached the amusment park. Kuroo's grin widen as he rushed over to the cashier for their entrance fee ticket.

Kenma stares as Kuroo's hair swept against the wind. The noise around him disappear and the only thing he can hear is the rooster haired's laugh.   
The laugh that made him fall in love. The laugh that made him do things he wasn't used to. The laugh that made him believe.   
Kenma's heart thumped at the sight of Kuroo.

'This is more than enough.'

"You're staring again," Kuroo snickered making Kenma blush furiously. He didn't realize Kuroo was back. Then he also noticed his choice of words. 'Again'.

Kenma sighed and just pouted making the taller boy worried.

"Hey, don't be sad. Come on you can stare all you want." Kuroo wiggled his eyebrows which earn him a smack on the head from the smaller male.

"Let's go ride the roller coaster." Kenma said sternly and Kuroo smiled.

'Those smiles. He love his smile so damn much'

They ride was rather awful for the pudding head. After it ended, Kenma staggered towards the trash can and he threw up. His companion smiled awkwardly while patting his back.

"I'm sorry," said Kuroo. "You should've said you hated those kind of rides."

Kenma lifted his head to look at Kuroo. "It was my first time so I wouldn't know it would be that bad."

He took his handkerchief from his pocket to wipe the sides of his lip.

"Let me do it,"

Kuroo took the hanky and did the job for Kenma.

His face was so close catching Kenma by surprise and once again, he stared at this beautiful being in front of him.

'His cheek, he want to caress it. His hair, he want to touch it. His hands, he want to hold it forever.'

They chose the rides randomly. Well mostly, those rides where you don't have to line up. Kenma is lazy so it's no surprise.

It was at dusk when they decided to stop for food. The two of them sat face to face in a table in front of the food stalls.

"Well," Kuroo started. "I already know a weakness of yours."

Kenma glared at Kuroo but the latter just laughed it off.

"I told you it was my first time,"

"But its still a weakness cause you almost threw up everything including your esophagus."

"What? that's impossible!"

"Kenma its a figure of speech, you really are naive,"

Kenma chuckled. Of course he knew. He just want to tease Kuroo. He was about to say something when something bright came flashing in the sky.

"Fireworks." Kenma smiled. He felt Kuroo's hands interwined with his.

"Kenma, I..."

Then it came back to him. It was all just a dream.   
Kenma woke up from his cold, deep slumber and he felt the tears on his cheeks.

Just another dream, or nightmare rather.

He heard his phone rang and a notification came in.

"Actor Kuroo Tetsuro is now engaged to volleyball player Tsukishima Kei. Their wedding is to be announced. We wish them a happy relationship."

Kenma couldn't breathe. The next thing he knew, he was a sobbing mess.

It wasn't enough. It was never enough.

Kuroo's laugh was never meant to be his. 

He won't be able to caress his cheeks.

He won't be able to touch his hair.

He won't be able to hold his hand.

Because he was never his to begin with.

All of those are just his fantasies.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my works. I really appreciate it. Have a blessed day everyone stay safe.


End file.
